


A fantasy

by KS_Claw



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bunny is also slightly possessive, Fantasizing, I had so much fun writing this you have no idea, M/M, Pitch and Bunny are a couple and are pretty happy from the looks of it, Rotten Eggs shipping, kinky too o3o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KS_Claw/pseuds/KS_Claw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch Black shares an erotic fantasy with Bunnymund</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I felt very inspired by Rotten Eggs week and decided to write some porn o3o Enjoy!
> 
> Also, huge thank you to Esperage for being a wonderful beta <3

“Tell me a fantasy.” Bunnymund murmured into his lover's ear.

They were in the heart of the Warren, deep inside the Pooka's nest where no one would disturb them. Pitch was lying stretched out next to Bunnymund, comfortably naked as the other gently rubbed small circles on his hip, while nuzzling at his neck. They had all the time in the world, and Bunnymund loved nothing more than to spend that time with Pitch.

Pitch let out a soft _'hmm'_ sound, his eyes opening a bit to look at the Pooka. “I don't think that would be a good idea.” He said.

“Oh?” Bunnymund chuckled, “that sounds interesting.” He nuzzled again at the other's neck, earning a shiver from Pitch as whiskers ticked his skin. “And why's that?”

“Nn...you'd get jealous...” Pitch breathed, shivering as the Pooka's tongue ran over his adam's apple. He leaned his head back, further exposing his long neck. Bunnymund gladly took advantage of this.

“Not when i's just a fantasy...” He purred gently, smiling as he noticed how Pitch was slowly getting hard. He moved his hand from the others hip and down between his legs, where he began to stroke his lover, earning a deep throaty moan from Pitch.

“I won't be jealous... Cross my heart.” The Pooka murmured, nuzzling the others neck again, and took a moment to give the other a gentle nip.

Pitch let out a soft gasp and shuddered with pleasure, but managed a nod.

“We're having friends over... The other Guardians...” He bit his lower lip and groaned when Bunnymund nuzzled his neck again. “Mm... I'm being the polite host and serving drinks. They feel me up, and you watch, but you don't say anything about it... not even- _ah!_ ”

He gasped when Bunny gave him a slight nip on the base of his neck. The Pooka chuckled.

“Not even...?” He murmured, prompting Pitch to continue.

“Mm... Not even- not even when North pulls me close for a moment, holding me by the waist.” The other breathed.

Bunny quirked a brow, but just smirked. He could easily picture the Cossack doing exactly that. They'd had conversations in the past, facilitated by vast amounts of eggnog with extra rum, where North had made a few lewd comments on Pitch's tempting figure. More specifically, his narrow hips.

The Pooka didn't really mind, to be honest; it made him feel all the more pleased, knowing that Pitch was _his_ and no one else's. Still, the mental image had him feeling a bit possessive, and he gave Pitch's erection a slight squeeze before he pulled his hand away, drawing from him a sharp whine at the loss of contact.

“I'm going to fuck you from behind.” Bunnymund growled into the others ear, grinning smugly when the only response Pitch could manage was a deep-throated moan. Pitch was always one for dirty talk, and now was no exception, as the Pooka began to slick his paws with lubrication, and then reached down between them, Pitch gasping when he felt himself get gently breached.

“Keep going,” Bunnymund murmured into his ear. “Tell me what happens next.”

Pitch moaned, but complied. “When- When I get near to you, you grab me and pull me close. You tell me that dinner wasn't satisfactory, and that I need to be punished.”

Bunnymund chuckled and just gently and pressed his finger in a little deeper, earning a moan of pleasure before Pitch managed to continue.

“You- you tell me to remove my robes, and I do so... And then you begin to spank me.”

Bunnymund raised a brow, but said nothing, and instead concentrated on moving his finger around, before pressing in a second digit. Pitch whined softly, arching into the others touch, and gave a shuddered gasp when the Pooka succeeded in finding his lovers prostate.

But he nearly sobbed in objection when Bunnymund stopped moving.

“Tell me more.” Was all Bunnymund said, and while Pitch grimaced in slight annoyance, his flushed cheeks and his gasping told the Pooka that he was getting turned on by revealing this fantasy, even if he hadn't told all of it yet.

“Ah... you spank me,” Pitch continued, as he breathed hard, “And- _ah_ \- and you spank me and you spank me, until my ass feels like it's on fire, and my skin is all red...”

Bunnymund simply smirked. He could easily imagine it, and as the other spoke, he rewarded Pitch by moving his fingers just a bit more. Encouraged, Pitch moaned before he continued.

“Then you push me down onto the floor where I land on my stomach. The others-” He gasped a bit, arching his back, “the others are touching themselves. And you tell them it's their turn to punish me...”

Bunnymund gave a soft, possessive growl in response, but made no comment otherwise. Instead, he could feel that Pitch was stretched out enough and pulled his hand away, making Pitch groan in objection. The Pooka moved away from him only to fetch the lubricant and slick down his hardening member. When he returned, he nuzzled the other's neck, revisiting bite marks with a swipe of his tongue.

“And then what?” He simply asked, as he rubbed Pitch's lower back with his other hand.

“Mm... Sandy- Sandy decides he wants to fuck me.” Pitch sighed, leaning a bit into the touch, “he- _ah!_ ” He yelped a bit when Bunnymund bit down a bit hard. “He uses his whips to tie my hands together in front of me... he ties me down over the kitchen table, m-making sure that I'm spread out f- for all to see.”

Bunnymund let out another soft growl at this point, before he finally felt they were both prepared enough. He pushed himself up so that he sat on his haunches, before he reached down and grabbed Pitch by the hips. The darker spirit moved willingly with the Pooka's silent instructions, getting up on his knees and elbows. Bunnymund gave a smirk as he took Pitch by the hips and pulled him closer.

“And then what?” He asked, his voice hoarse. Pitch was trembling with need; he groaned, but nevertheless continued.

“ _Nnh_... he does like you...” he moaned, pushing his hips back a bit against his lover. “He stretches me out, and all while you and the others are watching. And then- _ah_...” The moan turned into a gasp when the Pooka stopped teasing him and slowly began to push his cock inside. Pitch arched against him, moaning.

“He- he pushes his cock into me, just like that. And then he fucks me...”

They both gave a heavy, throaty moan as the Pooka held on to the others hips and began to pull him close, pushing slowly, but steadily into his lover. When Bunny was completely inside, he leaned over, smiling as he nuzzles Pitch's neck.

“And you like it?” He rumbled.

“Yes...” Pitch managed to reply, his voice hoarse with desire. There was a drawn-out whimper when Bunny slowly began to move.

“And then?”

The darker spirit sighed deeply, but managed to continue. “He fucks me, and he fucks me, and he _fucks me!_ ” He breathes, gasping as Bunnymund managed to time his thrusts with his lovers words, quickening slightly as Pitch gasped out each new detail. “And he fucks until he comes, filling me up inside...”

Bunnymund growled softly, nibbling on Pitch's neck as he continued to move. “ _Mm.._.”

“Uh...J- Jack is next...” Pitch moaned, pushing back in an attempt to meet the others thrusts. “He fucks me _h-hard_ and _fast_...” He gasped when he felt Bunnymund's cock against his prostate, his whole body shuddering. “And then- _uhh_...”

“And then North fucks you?” Bunny growled, giving a sharp thrust with his hips that made Pitch cry out. The mental images alone was driving him wild, and he had no doubt that Pitch knew it. Pitch managed to nod, his body shivering madly with need as the other continued to thrust into him.

“He-he fucks me.” He moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as the thrusts intensified. “And when he's come you fuck me next... and you fuck me and _fuck me_ and don't stop- **_uhh!_** ” Pitch couldn't keep back a slight cry at a particularly sharp thrust.

“And you like it?” Bunny snarled into his ear, his thrusts intensifying as he got closer to the edge.

“Yes...” the other whimpered.

“You like it!?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Pitch cried out, his back arching hard up against the Pooka. “All of you fucking me. **_I love it!!_** ”

The thought alone, of Pitch tied down and willingly being fucked was enough to drive Bunnymund over the edge, and he only had to thrust a few times, pressing deep into his lover before he climaxed, spilling his seed deep inside of the other. Pitch let out a wail as he reached climax himself, his inner muscles clamping down around Bunnymund's shaft, and making their combined orgasm feel all that more intense.

It felt like a blissful eternity before they came down from their combined high, and they both hissed softly as Bunnymund slowly pulled his softening member free from his lover. If not for two strong paws holding his hips, Pitch likely would have collapsed already.

Instead, the Pooka got them turned over, pulling Pitch with him so that he was lying on top of Bunnymund, nestled comfortably right under his chin. They were both gasping for breath, but pleasantly exhausted, and Pitch let out a pleased noise when Bunnymund wrapped his arms around him.

“Mm...” he sighed, “let's rest for a little bit. And then maybe later, I'll tell you another fantasy. A better one.”

Bunnymunds lips twitched up in a smirk at that.

“I'll be looking forward to it.”


End file.
